


The Other Side

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [18]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Ace was looking for a new member for their little pirate crew and happens to find a familiar (former) knight.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(The Greatest Showman © 20th Century Fox)
Relationships: Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reunion Between the Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417049) by [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker). 



> Thank you for the 10K Hits~!

Ace wasn't expecting a familiar blunette standing behind the dirty bar, wiping a glass. The way he wrinkled his nose showing how out of place he was. Ace knew his high moral compass. A knight like him wasn't supposed to have a side job, in a bar nonetheless. What is he doing here? Well, there is one way to find out. Putting up his best grin, Ace walked up to the bar. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The young man turned toward him and Ace was slightly surprised by the lack of his usual spade tattoo, a symbol of those who serve the Kingdom of Heartslabyul, he was proud of on his face. He, Deuce, frowned at him. "What do you want, Phantom Thief?"

Ace held back a giggle. "Oh, nothing much." He sat on one of the stools, arm rested on the bar as he watched the blunette. "Though I can't call myself the Phantom Theif anymore. Have a new job, you see."

Deuce's lips curled up. "Well, good for all of us then. We don't need petty thieves like you in this kingdom."

"Now, now." Ace wiggled his index finger like a scolding mother. "I'm the one who made the knights' night patrol more eventful, aren't I?" His eyes squinted. "But I guess, I can't ask you that since you're not a knight anymore."

Deuce put down the glass he was cleaning a bit too hard on the counter. His glare toward Ace became more intense. "Look. If you don't have anything important here, I suggest you get out," he growled as if he was holding back from throwing him out of the window.

Ace raised his hand, palm open, showing that he was unarmed. Deuce didn't stop glaring, obviously upset that Ace managed to hit the sore spot. "On the contrary." His lips curled up again into a playful smile. "I think I have something for you."

"What do you mean?"

Ace knew he had to choose the right words or else the blunette might kill him. Even back in those days, he was the only knight who was able to catch up with him, chasing him from the ground as he jumped from roof to roof with his stolen goods, nearly catching him several times. Ace took a deep breath before saying, "I may not know what happen that made you leave. But I can offer a safe haven."

Deuce squinted his eyes but make no move to punch him which Ace took as a good sign. It's showtime. He smirked before starting up. **"Right here, right now. I put the offer out. You don't need to chase me down, so try to see this.** "

Deuce rolled his eyes, had enough of the Phantom Thief's sweet talks. But Ace suddenly jumped over to the bar counter, blocking the startled Deuce's. " **You run with me, and I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in.** "

Picking up some bottles, Ace started to juggle them. Of course, Deuce didn't appreciate this much but didn't dare to step in and risk of wasted alcohol. He almost looked cute pouting like that. Ace laughed. " **So trade that typical for something colorful. And if it's crazy, live a little crazy.** " He threw the bottles, sliding them across the bar, noting the squeak from the blunette who stopped the bottles from falling. " **You can play it sensible, a knight of conventional.** " Once Ace was sure Deuce finished rearranging the bottles he took the blunette by the hand. " **Or you can risk it all and see...** "

With the upper hand in strength right now, Ace pulled Deuce so they jumped on to the bar counter together. He brought them close together as he took him into a simple dance across the counter. " **Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play? 'Cause I got what you need. So, come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side.** "

Deuce pulled away, but Ace grabbed his hand again. " **'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me,** " he added with a shrug. " **Stay in the cage, or you finally take the key.** " He took a few steps back before spinning around with his arms stretched out wide. " **Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side.** "

The blunette rolled his eyes. "And what is this 'other side' you're talking about?"

Ace grinned. This is it. This is the make or break moment. "An adventure of a lifetime across the sea."

Deuce was quick to take the hint. "Pirate?" he spatted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That's even worst than being the Phantom Theif."

"Aw, come on," Ace slowly walked toward him. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

Before he could get close, Deuce pressed his hand onto his chest stopping him. " _Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in. Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen._ " He jumped off the counter and Ace followed him. " _So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go. 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in._ "

A hand suddenly slammed itself next to his head. Turning around with his back pressed against the cupboard behind him, he saw how close Ace's face was, but he quickly ducked under the arm to got away. _"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do. You're on to something, really it's something,_ " he said without looking back at him. Instead, his gaze was focused on the thing behind the window where two knights in red and white armor passed by. Deuce bit his lips, his fingers curled up into a fist. " _But I lived among the swells, and we didn't pick up oyster shells,_ " he continued. " _I'll have to leave that up to you._ "

He turned around and Ace could finally see the frustration sparking from his eyes. " _Don't you know that I'm OK with this uptown part I used to play?_ " Deuce said, stepping forward slowly toward Ace with a hand scrunching his chest. "' _Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride. I don't need to see the other side!_ " Even his voice was getting louder. Deuce didn't know whether he was trying to convince Ace or himself. " _So go and do like you do. I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key._ "

Deuce stopped when he was just a few centimeters away from Ace. The ginger could see how Deuce's eyes started to teared up. " _Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine? I don't need to see the other side!_ "

Ace reached for Deuce's face, gently wiping the tear that was falling. It managed to stop Deuce from screaming again, but he was still breathing hard in anger. " **Now is this really how you'd like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?** "

Deuce sighed. " _Even if I'm not with you, I've been the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of you clowns._ "

Ace pressed both hands onto Deuce's cheek, making him look eyes to eyes.

" **But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching, take your walls and start 'em breaking.** " He ended with a grin. " **Now that's a deal that seems worth taking! But I guess I'll leave that up to you...** "

There was a silence between him when Ace sang the last line. Slowly he pulled his hand back, in turn, leaning in next to Deuce's ear. "We'll be waiting at the dock when the full moon is at its highest point." He pulled back, smiling at Deuce. "See you tonight, Little Knight." With that, Ace walked out, leaving a stunned Deuce behind.

Later that night, the small crew of Night Fury cheered for their new member.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for the longest time...  
> Ace is a Kaito Kid-like thief, while Deuce is a knight who was kicked out because of some reasons.


End file.
